(Upgrade) Bonsoir Laink
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Version améliorée de Bonsoir Laink Laink se languit de Terracid, après cette journée interminable à l'attendre, il entend enfin les clés tourner dans la serrure de leur appartement. Pour public averti / Rated M


Hey ici Jay,

Je vous présente la version améliorée de _Bonsoir Laink_ , la première fanfiction Terraink que j'ai écrite.

L'ancienne version est toujours disponible, les nouvelles versions sont précédés d'un (Upgrade).

J'avais envie de modifié un peu tout ça, tout le monde évolue et le style d'écriture aussi.

Disclaimer : ***** Ceci est un **smut** (relation sexuelle explicite) pour public averti.

 ***** Cette fiction s'inspire des Youtubers Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio, s'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferai. (Même si Laink l'a déjà lu et n'a rien dit donc je suppose que ça va.)

 ***** Je vous demande simplement d'être **respectueux** envers les auteurs et les lecteurs dans les reviews et autres commentaires.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ou relecture.

Have a great day, I adore you !

* * *

 ** _Bonsoir Laink (Upgraded Version)_**

Laink était assis sur son bureau, il aurait pu jouer ou regarder des vidéos pendant des heures mais non. Son casque était posé sur le côté, lui permettant d'être attentif au moindre bruit extérieur. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il attendait quelque chose. Ou plutot quelqu'un. Il n'avait qu'une personne en tête : Terracid.

Ce dernier l'avait enlacé toute la matinée, l'avait embrassé un peu partout avec affection. Sans oublier quelques petites morsures par-ci par-là. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui chuchoter à l'oreille comment il allait le rendre fou quand il rentrerait ce soir. Laink entendait encore la voix de son acolyte résonner dans sa tête, il se souvint de l'intonation d'un certain « _Je vais te toucher absolument partout_.», et un frisson parcouru tout son corps suivi d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur.

Il avait envie de Terra, c'était un fait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça vis-à-vis de son ego, mais le souffle chaud de Terra sur son cou, le ton de sa voix, ses mains sur son corps, tout était si clair dans sa tête. Sa respiration s'accentuait, et une bosse commençait à grandir dans son pantalon. Laink rougissait de ressentir tant de désir, alors que l'objet de celui-ci n'était même pas encore arrivé.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le trouve ainsi, prit au dépourvu et débordant de désir. Laink se leva, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais un bruit l'arrêta. Les clefs tournèrent dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le brun resta là à regarder cet homme enlevé ses chaussures, paralysé de voir celui qui tourmentait son esprit depuis des heures était devant lui.

Terracid savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il leva la tête, ses yeux brûlants dévisagèrent Laink, et un sourire narquois apparu sur son visage. La vision de joues écarlate de son petit ami était si appétissante, le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Terra.

Le grand aux yeux bleus s'approcha rapidement de Laink, attrapa son bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Collé contre lui, Terra sentait toute la chaleur que dégageait sa victime. Il remarqua la bosse qui effleurait sa jambe et son sourire s'accentua.

 _-Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps, mon cher Laink ?_

Ce dernier haleta. Terra prit les poignets de son amant et les joignit au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur. Il s'élança sur le cou de son prisonnier, le mordit violemment puis passa lentement sa langue sur les marques de morsures. Laink tremblait de plaisir. Il adorait ça.

Ces coups de langue sur son cou étaient absolument divins, de plus Terra glissait sa jambe contre ses parties intimes. Ses réactions excitaient Terra encore plus. Le plus grand voyait très bien que Laink faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester silencieux, il était hors de question qu'il perde la face devant son merveilleux agresseur. C'était un spectacle si divertissant.

Le plus grand le fit enfin tomber au sol et l'embrassa. Un long baiser intense, presque violent. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient et la température montait. C'était si bon, Laink agrippa les cheveux de Terra, souhaitant que ce baiser si érotique ne s'arrête jamais.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de ce dernier se baladaient sous le T-shirt de Laink. D'abord sur son torse, puis il griffa légèrement ses cotes et descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il ouvrit son jean trop serré et caressa le v qui s'y dessinait. Il agrippa ses os qui ressortaient un peu. Il descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à sentir Laink frémir comme s'il venait de recevoir une petite décharge électrique. Terra était exactement au bon endroit. Il glissa sa main sous le caleçon de Laink et le souleva légèrement. Il y jeta un œil et s'exclama.

 _-Regardez-moi ça, tu as dû enduré ça toute la journée mon pauvre._

Laink détourna le regard, embarrassé, mais le grand brun empoigna alors son membre et commença à faire des va-et-vient énergiques avec sa main. Le contact peau contre peau enchantait le plus petit des deux. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour cacher l'extase qu'il ressentait. Mais était-ce si important de garder la face. Cette pensée lui fit lâcher un cri. Il ne pouvait plus retenir sa voix, Terra comprenait que son petit ami ne ressentait plus qu'une immense dose de plaisir et il comptait lui en donner encore plus.

Entre quelques tremblements, le bouclé glissa une main hors de l'entrave du plus grand. Il l'approcha du pantalon de ce dernier et glissa sa main dans l'espace qui séparait le tissu de sa peau. Pourquoi devrait-il être le seul à profiter de cette situation alors que sa tête lui criait de toucher Terracid.

Il commença à lui procurer du plaisir. Terra n'était pas très expressif, mais Laink était doué pour lui faire plaisir. Ils continuèrent frénétiquement, collés l'un à l'autre, s'échangeant des baisers langoureux, se mordant mutuellement, le tout dans une chaleur délicieuse.

Ils auraient voulu que ce plaisir dure éternellement, mais ils sentaient que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus intense, il était merveilleusement insoutenable.

Entre deux halètements, Laink cria le nom de son pervers d'amant à plusieurs reprises. Leur rythme s'accéléra, l'apogée se fit sentir, leur souffle ne faisait qu'un.

« _Encore_ – pensait le youtuber aux yeux bruns – _plus vite, plus fort ! »_

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Terracid s'exécuta. Ils exerçaient tous deux une pression sur le membre de l'autre. Une espèce de frisson parcourait leur corps, leurs muscles se contractèrent.

Et soudain, leur souffle se coupa pendant quelques secondes, ils y étaient. Un orgasme immense partagé par ces deux amants.

Un sentiment de plénitude s'empara des deux youtubers. Une vague d'endorphines se répandait dans leur corps. Le souffle court, Terra se redressa un peu, lâcha les poignets de Laink et s'approcha doucement de lui. Sa respiration lui faisait bomber le torse de manière régulière. Il perdit son regard dans celui de Laink, sourit et l'embrassa.

Laink passa ses bras autour de son cou et profita du baiser, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors verdict ?

Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis en reviews ou tweets.

Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter et Instagram : **jaymcflaps**

 _Have a great day , I adore you !_


End file.
